


Why Did My Friend And I Co-Write This

by midgardianelliot



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fool's Day Crack-Fest, April Fools' Day, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Oh My God, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Writing the Fic I Didn't Write challenge (Glee)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianelliot/pseuds/midgardianelliot
Summary: Just read it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Why Did My Friend And I Co-Write This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance.

He closed his eyes and let his soul be carried away. He was free. Opening his eyes he saw light. At first it was white, but then it flashed several colors. 

He heard music. He looked around. A man in a strange suit was singing. "Moscow, Moscow!"

"Fuck," Loki said. "It's that random ass fucking Moscow song."

Looking down, Loki realized he was also wearing one of those random ass fucking suits. Unlike the others, his was neon green and puffed like a balloon. The next thing he knew, he was also dancing. 

It was a weird fucking dance. After about five minutes of "Moscow, Moscow," someone bumped into him and he fell. 

He woke up. This time, he was strapped to a beach chair. He was wearing a speedo and in front of him, was Ricardo Milos. He was doing that one werid ass dance from that one song. But Electric Boogaloo was playing.

He felt someone patting his back sympathetically. Loki turned his head.

It was Morgan Freeman, and he wearing a tight black speedo that didn't leave much to the imagination. 

Morgan spoke reassuringly. "Now, now, young man. No need to look so afraid. Enjoy the show."

Just as Loki was about to speak, he heard someone smacking a brush against a canvas. 

It was Bob Ross. Just staring at him as he continued to smack the brush.

Loki stared at him. "What the fuck."

Loki woke up in his room in a cold sweat. He had never been more afraid.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.


End file.
